Who I am
by StendanMoustache
Summary: Kimmett Fic. After a distressed Kieron looks to Emmett after he's been cheated on, Emmett starts to question his sexuality and asks Kieron to help him discover who he is. For AbbieWalters, Stormzzz, AmberSavage1234 and all the other lovely people on here and twitter :)
1. Chapter 1

**I have a new fic and this one's gonna be updated regularly! *cheers* **

**Note about this fic: Emmett and Claire aren't together but Emmett is like a brother to her! **

**Some made up people in this and some people like Toby Everett, so hopefully that explains who the toby is in this.**

**Hope you enjoy xx**

Emmett's POV

I'm woken up at 2am by a loud knocking at my door. For fucks sake, I think to myself.

"Alright I'm coming already." Seriously this person has some nerve. Jesus.

I get out of bed and put my dressing gown on, my head is still pounding from the late night drinking session me and Toby had. Why I listen to him I have no idea...

I walk out of my bedroom and to the front door. I grab the keys off of the hook hanging up, unlock and open the door, I'm shocked at what I see.

Kieron standing in the freezing cold rain. Tears streaming down his cheeks and lips wobbling. His eyes are puffy and his clothes are soaked.

Wait where is his car? Don't tell me he waked its over half and hour by car!

He has his laptop, never goes anywhere without it, weird.

"Kieron?" Concern evident in my voice.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I didn't know w-what else to do." His voice is shaking and cracking. Fuck, now I'm worried.

I haven't seem Kieron for a few weeks, ever since I've left HollyOaks I've been busy but now I'm wishing I spoke to him more.

Fuck the cold and how wet he is, I pull him into a hug which he melts into, Jesus he's so cold.

"Come on Kie, lets get you inside." I tell him pulling away and wrapping one arm around his shoulder.

He takes his shoes of once he's inside and I take his laptop bag.

"Wait here." I tell him as he takes his coat of and hangs it up.

"O-ok." He replies. I go into my room and grab my smallest top and trackies out of my wardrobe along with a big towel.

I walk back outside, and I can see the hurt behind his eyes, I have a hint what has happened but I'm begging it not to be true. Not to him, please not to him.

I give him the clothes and he looks thankful.

"Go get cleaned up in the bathroom, have a shower." I smile warmly at him but just a shaky one is returned.

"Thanks." He says walking towards the bathroom.

"Wait Kieron can I borrow your laptop, Kayla ran over mine with her roller skates, don't ask how it happened it just did." I smile at the memory.

I also get a small giggle out of him.

"Yeah feel free, there's no password on it." He smiles lightly and walks into the bathroom.

I walk over to the couch and sit down, I also hear the shower turn on. I really hope Kieron's ok.

I open up the laptop and turn it ok, I click user when it loads up and the picture is something I didn't expect, it a picture of me, Bronagh and Kieron on a night out in Manchester for Bronagh's birthday. God that's a night to forget. If you know what I mean. Well actually we got so drunk none of us can remember what happened.

I click on google chrome and am shocked to see what's on his recently used sites.

It's a gay porn site. Well Kieron is gay. And a man has needs. But my perception of Kieron has always been a good hardworking boy. Now I'm seeing him in a different light.. Then again the amount of porn on my Laptop is just unbelievable.

Then again that's mainly lesbian. I know what gays do, kind of. I've just never seen it. Temptation gets the better of me and I click on it and turn the volume down.

I pause the video before it starts and I am shocked to see that Kieron is logged into the site. Wow.

Apparently this is a video he's 'Faved'. I look down at the thumbnail. I won't describe what I see.. It's to graphic, I can pretty much work out what's gonna happen when I click play.

I know Kieron is going to be a while in the shower so I click play. It's two fairly young boys, clear bulges in there skinny trousers, they're top less and kissing, full on kissing with tongues, their hands wondering all over each other. The smaller boy of the two drops down and stars kissing the taller boys stomach and nipples, his hands undoing his button and zip on his jeans, he pulls the jeans of slowly and starts licking at him through the material of his boxers.

Is it getting hot in here?

He pulls the boxers down to reveal a massive dick. About 11 inches and its glistening with Pre-cum. He takes the whole 11 inches in his mouth and he gets a groan from the taller boy. He pulls back and the taller boy pulls him up and kisses him.

The taller boy pulls the smaller boys jeans down and apparently he's going commando. His dick is just, wow.

Wait did I just think that.

I continue watching the clip, the older boy has a condom and is pushing into the the smaller boy, enticing a groan. He's already fingered him and rimmed him and that was a sight.

I hear the shower turn off and I quickly load up twitter and log in. I'm feeling quite flushed after watching that and I hope Kieron doesn't notice.

I rub my face and look down the tweets, loads of fans have tweeted me and put pictures up saying how much they want Stendan to reunite. I'm not saying it won't happen just for now Double B has given up his tache.

There's one from Toby with a picture of me laying on the couch with a bottle of whiskey. Thanks dude.

Bronagh, well I'm scared to read her tweets, but what scares me more is that Kieron tweeted this. 'Thank you for making me realise' and that was an hour ago. It would've taking an hour to walk here from his apartment that he shares with Carl.

Carl. I bet they've had a fight. I know they've been fighting about how much Kieron works but how can he avoid that? I know how much he loves his job.

Still though I decide to wait till Kieron tells me to dwell on thoughts.

I hear the bathroom door lock click.

Right on Que. Kieron steps out of the bathroom with my clothes and towel dried hair.

He looks cute with baggy clothes on.

"Hi." He says quietly, I can tell he's been crying in the shower.

A lot by the look of it. Then again I probably wouldn't have notice the sobs as I was watching... That...

I gesture my are to come and sit next to me and he does. I put the laptop on the coffee table knocking my car keys off in the process.

I turn back at Kieron who is fighting back tears.

"Are you ok Kie?" I ask, stupid question I think, he's just gonna say yes.

"Yeah... No." He Sobs and collapses in my arms.

I wrap my arms around him putting one hand on his head stroking through his damp and and one on the small of his back, rubbing it gently with my thumb in a circular motion.

He continues crying now, letting out loud sobs into my shoulder. I hate seeing him like this. Even the time where Brendan made Steven cry but punching him I found hard to film.

Stendan. Ha. If I'm honest I miss them. But now the fans have come up with Kimmett. The fans are so awesome.

Kieron pulls out of my arms and rubs his eyes.

"Sorreh." He says, his accent is heavy from where he's been crying.

"Don't apologise Kie, what's wrong?" I ask reaching behind him and running the top of his back.

"Carl." Please no.

"What have you had a fight?" Please let it just be a fight. He's been the love of Kieron's live for the past four yeas.

"I got home from work about an hour and a half ago." He says, voice strangled.

Please no, no, no.

"And I heard a noise from the bedroom."

No, no, no, no, no.

I nod my head to encourage him to continue.

"I walked into the bedroom and- " He's cut off by an escaped sob.

"Do you remember the night he was DJ-ing with that guy, Lewis or something?"

"Yeah." My voice is cracking now, I know what he's gonna say.

"I walked into the bedroom and Carl was fucking and kissing him." Kieron says as he breaks down again.

I think my heart has stopped. I pull him into my arms and let him cry uncontrollably.

How the fuck could this happen to someone as kind and generous ad Kieron? Him and Carl have been together for four fucking years!

I feel so angry but I'll try and keep calm for Kieron.

He stays crying into me for a good ten minuets, when the crys become heavy breathing and I know he's fallen asleep. I gently get up and lay him down on the couch. Lifting his legs onto it, careful not to wake him.

I go into my room and grab two sheets and four pillows. I put two pillows under Kieron's head and put the sheet over him.

I put the other sheets and pillows on the other couch and bring the laptop over.

I get under the sheet and I can hear Kieron snoring lightly, occasionally jumping. Probably replaying the events if tonight in his head.

I wish there was more I could do to help.

I keep thinking about the video earlier, it's stuck in my head. I'm sure I'm just shocked but well see.

I check Carl's twitter and I feel ready to punch something with what I see.

'Serves you right' It was spelt wrong so I'm gathering he's drunk. That was posted 5 minuets ago. I just want to kill him.

Kieron making a snuffling noise snaps me out of my anger filled haze and I turn the laptop of and settle down.

Drifting off to the sound of Kieron's light snoring. Never really realised how loveable he was...

**Next Chapter might even be tonight depending how fast I can yet again put a 6 year old to sleep… don't think that's gonna go well.**

**Reviews are love! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know two chapters in one day! Shock horror! There might be a third because writing on my iphone and saving to my email is a lot easier for me!**

**Thankyou to the reviews on the last chapter!**

**Here is the next enjoy!**

**Warning: Emmett having som2 'me' time**

"_**Drifting of too the sound of Kieron's light snoring, never really realised how adorable he is."**_

_****I'm in Kieron's house when he comes through the door, he looks tired and his laptop is hanging off his shoulder, he puts his umbrella on the floor and calls out. _

_"Carl?" He calls._

_I'm starting to realise this is close to what Kieron was seeing earlier but in a dream._

_"Carl babe, you home?" He calls out again. _

_"Kieron, no." I say. But he just carries on. I know what's happens next. _

_"Uhh." Is all that comes from the bedroom. _

_Kieron's heart is about to break into a million pieces. And I have to watch it. I want nothing more but to wake up now._

_He walks to the bedroom and puts his hand on the handle. _

_"If your in bed, I'm gonna kill you! We said we'd have cuddles on the so- he's cut off when he opens the door and I can see what's in front of him. _

_Lewis is riding Carl but Carl is leaning up an kissing him. _

_I can physically heart Kieron's heart snap. _

_The worst thing is Carl looks over and smiles before biting a love mark on Lewis' neck._

_Kieron runs out of the room and the house and slams the door tears sliding down his face. _

_He slides down the front door and pulls out his phone, I sit next to him so I can see what he's doing. _

_He scrolls down his contact list and and clicks on Bronagh's name. _

_Calling: Bronagh... _

_However the tone keeps ringing and ringing. _

_He hangs up and scrolls through his contact list again._

_This time he clicks on my name and presses call._

_Calling: Embo :P _

_Call failed..._

_Call failed..._

_Call failed..._

_He gives up after the fifth time and realises he's out of credit._

_Tears stream down his face and he keeps his phone selected on my name. _

_He stands up and looks something up in his phone, he scrolls down through his notes and finally finds the one he wants. _

_It's my address. _

_He types it into google maps and it gives him the direction. 4 miles away, in the pouring rain. And it's past midnight. _

_He starts walking. What he doesn't notice is a group of thugs following him. He walks for about another 10 minuets before he finally notices them. He stars walking quicker and quicker until he's running but one of the men from the group are quicker and slam him into a nearby wall. _

_The man puts his hands around Kieron's neck and starts to drains the life out of him. _

_After about two minuets Kieron becomes unconscious and falls to the ground. The bloke pulls and object from his pocket. A knife and cuts Kieron's throat with it, killing him instantly. _

_I scream as loud as I can but no one can hear me. I run over to Kieron and his phone lights up in the pool of blood._

_Incoming call: Embo :p _

_I scream and scream but no one comes. _

_"Emmett." I hear but I block it. _

_"Emmett?!" I hear again but a little louder as this reality slips away.****_

"EMMETT!" I hear and feel a sharp pain blow across my cheek.

I open my eyes and see Kieron practically straddling me. He's been crying again.

"W-what happened?" I ask, my voice a cracked haze.

"You were screaming! Sorry about the slap its just I've been trying to wake you for the past five minuets!" He says, concern in his eyes.

"S-sorry, bad dream, what time is it?" I ask with a yawn and a stretch.

"Bout quarter to five." Kieron says hoping off me.

"Oh right, don't you have to be at work early?" I ask with a pang of disappointment that is short lived.

"No got the next couple of days off." He states while bringing his sheet and pillow over to the couch I'm sitting on as well as the tv remote.

He scoots in next to me and we lie down and turn the tv on.

"Oh Jeremy Kyle." He says excitedly and he puts it on. I stare at him, amused.

"What?" He asks getting comfy. "It's proper mint this." He says with his typical Manchester slang.

I get comfy as well and it appears he can't make it through one episode without falling asleep.

It's comfy laying like this. Him on the cushion side of the sofa and me on the outside. His right leg is half on top of mine and on my hip. Probably way to close to my groin after the video I watched but I'm too tired to even think about that.

I feel myself drift off again and I hope I dream about something pleasant this time.

_***Im in Brendan's bedroom I'm in bed, I have my boxers and a light white top on as its a cool night. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and for some reason my heart jumps at who it is, even though I don't know._

_"Brenduun" It's Kieron. No, it's Steven. _

_He opens the bedroom door and shuts it again. He's wearing the same as I am practically and god he looks sexy. _

_He gets into bed and sits against the headboard next to me. I subconsciously put my arm around him. _

_"Ugh, Joel's annoying me now! Just because your my boyfriend doesn't mean he has to be shitty to me! God I hate that kid." He says leaning into my hold._

_"Just calm down Steven, he's just getting used to the idea of us." I say. Wait._

_It's like I'm me, but I can't control me, but I can feel experience and everything Brendan is feeling. Weird. I decide to let it go and just go with it. _

_"Ha." Steven laughs. _

_"What?" I reply._

_"No, just something Cheryl said earlier." He replies still smirking. _

_"Steven."_

_"She said "don't wear the old man out to much love." He says trying to represent an Irish accent but failing. _

_I can't help but smile. _

_Wait._

_Old man? _

_Oh Steven ill show you. _

_At this point I'm not sure if I want to wake up because I know what Brendan is thinking and what he's gonna do to Steven but do I really wanna feel that? _

_I'm cut short again just before they kiss by this reality slipping away.***_

I wake up and it must have only been not even an hour as the same episode of Jeremy Kyle is still on, just about to finish.

I then realise why I woke up. Kieron leg had been rubbing against my groin.

I'm hard.

Fuck.

I slowly move myself away from Kieron and walk over to the bathroom. The pressure in my boxers is to much to ignore.

It's been a while since I've had a little me time anyway.

I go into the bathroom, close the door and lock it. I undo my robe and look at the bulge in my boxers. No longer a semi.

I take of my boxers and sit on the closed toilet seat. Not the most luxurious place for a wank but it's the only place in my house with a lock. So with Kieron here it will have to do.

I take my cock in my hand running my hand up and down slowly. Thinking of a pretty girl with big boobs and doing stuff...

I run my fingers over the sensitive head and push my finger down on the slit.

"Fuck." I hiss.

I spit into the palm of my hand to ease the friction and put my hand back on my cock, bring my other hand round to fondle my balls.

I get faster with my movements but then my mind wanders to the video earlier. The way the boys kissed and their cocks. The way the taller boy sucked off and rimmed the smallest boy.

"Ughh." I moaned as a blob of Pre cum came out my leaking slit.

I continue to think about them until I can feel myself getting close. But then an image comes into my head that makes me explode. The younger boy was sucking me off and kissing me. I imagined how it felt while speeding up the movements on my balls and cock.

Kieron's eyes suddenly came into my head and I came with a muffled moan.

"Ugh... Fuck." I moaned as I milked my dick.

As the fifth lot of seed pumped out of my dick, I realised I just wanked off to a gay couple. And Kieron...

I decided not to press the matter as I cleaned myself and the bathroom up.

I returned back to Kieron and slid in beside him. Falling asleep with all kind I images in my head.

Including a question.

Was I gay?

**I might put a third chapter, depends what time my auntie drops my niece round so I can babysit but I might have another chapter for you, stay tuned.**

**Reviews are love **** xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**See regular updates as promised. Plus I have so many ideas if I don't write them my head is gonna explode. Not really that much going on in this chapter but I needed it so the story would fit. **

**Thank you for all my reviews follows/faves etc! They mean a lot to me! **

**There are so many people I wanna shout out to so all the people on twitter and here and the ones that ride unicorns. **

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

_Was I gay? _

I wake up the next morning before Kieron and decide I need to tell him about questioning who I am. Just not today, or tomorrow.. Or this week. Or next while I'm at it.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Kieron stirring awake.

I've never really noticed before how attractive he is.

Snap out of it Scan.

"Morning." He says, stretching out like a cat.

"Morning Kie." I say my voice still heavy from worrying about him and about myself.

"Embo what's wrong, and if you even think about lying to me I'll rip your balls of." He says with a tired smirk.

That statement really shouldn't have made my cock twitch like that.

"We'll it's.. I'm just.-" Kieron please don't stare at me like that. It's really not helping!

"I think- I'm just.. i'm just worried about you ok." I breathe out.

He sighs. God can he tell I'm lying. Well it's not entirely untrue.

"I'll be fine." He says looking down. "It's just one of them things." He says.

Does he think this is his fault?! I feel something inside me physically brake.

"No Kieron, it's not one of them things! No one deserves to have that happen to them and especially not you! You are one of the kindest, sweetest, loveliest person I know and you never deserve to be hurt like this! All you do is help others and you never ask for anything back and then something like this happens and you think it's your fault! And don't tell me otherwise because I know you like the back of my hand! That's what I'm worried about Kieron! How someone like Carl can think it's ok to treat you like this! You deserve so much more and then that bastard drags you down! I can't stand seeing you like this! I just don't understand how someone can do this to you!" Where the fuck did that come from?

He's crying now, nice one Emmett!

"But it is my fault isn't it." He says.

I sigh. "Kieron I-" I'm cut off. Stubborn idiot.

"It is though, I did something."

He takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Kieron what have you done? I'm sure you can't be the reason-" I'm cutoff. Again.

"I said I loved someone else!" He already looks like he wants to take that back. But why does he look embarrassed as well.

My mouth opens before I have time to process what I'm saying.

"Who?"

He looks up at me, why is he looking at me like that?

"Right enough about me! How about you? How are you? It's been to long since we've met up!" He finishes with a nervous giggle. I decide not to press him about it, he obviously wants to change the subject.

But yet again my mouth betrays me. Fuck.

"I think I might be gay." WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY THAT?!

He laughs.

"Yeah and I'm straight." He jokes.

He looks at me and realises I'm not laughing. His smile instantly drops.

"Wait your serious?" Kieron your eyes are going I fall out in a minute!

"Mmh." I look everywhere but him.

"Embo, when did this happen?" He looks, I don't know.

"Couple of days back." I finally look him in the eye.

"I just don't know what to say." He looks, I still can't tell what his eyes are showing.

"I just don't know what to do." I joke, releasing a shaky laugh. He lets out one too.

"How did you know? That you was erm.. Gay?"

"Well I erm just, I had this friend when I was nineteen. He was gay. And I just, well I started having all these kind of feelings for him. And then one day. We kissed and it just felt right."

"What happened?"

"I bottled it! I just ran. I was scared on what people would think of me. If people would judge me and if they would stay being friends with me. But after I came out I just realised I was worrying for nothing. Yeah people are gonna judge you but you don't really notice it."

"What do you think I should do them?" I feel sick to my stomach!

"What about if, we go out-"

"How will that help?" I was panicking now. I felt like I had revealed to much.

"What about if we go to somewhere like a gay bar? I mean you never know you might meet someone and I could do with a hunky man snogging me face off." He laughs and I laugh too.

"Ok, gay bar it is." I say shakily.

"Awesome! There's this one in town called, Temptations, that's quite err... Good." He's blushing. Cute.

"Aww Kieron, are you blushing?" I tease.

"Shut up." He says throwing a pillow at my head.

I laugh narrowly avoiding it.

"Right." He says standing up. "I'm gonna have a shower and borrow some clothes." He says.

"Ok, I'll make us breakfast." I say, getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Cool and Emmett?" He says from the bathroom doorway.

"Yes Kie?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't watch porn on my laptop." Fuck.

"I..." I can't finish that sentence.

"Now who's blushing?" He states locking the bathroom door.

Touché.

* * *

**It wasn't too bad was it? I drank about half a bottle of WKD last night and I wrote half of this in that time so I apologise if it doesn't make sense! Next chapter will be tonight as I'm going to a festival with my sister for the next two days so I won't be updating till Monday! Sorry! **

**Reviews are loved! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back! Sorry for the later than normal chapter but real life unfortunately got in the way :) **

** Shout out to AbbieWalters and Stormzzz for always being lovely! Thank you for all my reviews you guys are amazing!**

**Anyway here we go xx**

* * *

******_Emmett's pov_****. **

Could I be more mortified?

Kieron knew I watched that porn and frankly I just want the ground to swallow me up.

It's already six o'clock and were leaving at nine. I'm nervous and Kieron can tell.

"Your not nervous because I knew you watched that porn are you?" He asks looking slightly guilty.

"No, just about tonight." I reply honestly.

"It's gonna be fine." He says as he comes and sits next to me, placing a soothing hand in my arm.

"Just relax, plus I'm gonna be there! What exactly are you nervous about?" Oh Kieron, you really can't work it out?

"What if I freak out? What if I don't like it? What if... What if I see someone I like?" I know I'm being ridiculous but this is new territory for me.

"Embo those are all what ifs, we'll get there and if you don't like it, we'll leave. And if you like someone just act as if it was a girl, that's what I did the first time I went to a gay bar."

He says rubbing a circle on my back and I appreciate the gesture.

"But really if you want some really good gay porn, I'll give you my log in details for Red Tube, honestly the way they-"

"Kieron! Get ye head out of the gutter will ye?" I breathe a shaky laugh.

"Alright, just saying." He gets up.

"I'm just saying all the men in the premium sites have the most gorgeous-"

"Kieron come on now, don't want you getting excited before we go do we?" I wink at him. I only stopped because I was getting a mild tingle in my groin.

**_Two hours later..._**

We're leaving in an hour and I'm nervous as hell, my palms are shaking and my head is spinning. Kieron comes in front of me with a cup of tea and a custard cream. Typical Kieron.

I roll my eyes.

"What? Tea and biscuits solves everythin' dun it?" God that accent.

I drink the tea, shivering at the way the hot liquid rolls down my throat.

I eat the custard creams and he's right. I do feel better.

He gives me a smug look and I throw the rest if the biscuit at his head. Surprisingly he leans his he'd back just enough to catch it in his mouth.

"Waste not want no eh?" He smiles.

"Do ya wanna get goin' then?" He says and I feel my face drop.

"Yeah come on, get it over with." I say, grabbing my car keys and giving them to him. I'm too nervous to drive.

"Deep breaths." He says patting my shoulder and walking out of the door.

I follow him and lock the door behind me.

We get into my car, me in the passenger seat.

Kieron puts the key in the ignition and we start driving.

"Embo, stick the radio on, there are more buttons in here then on a space station!" He laughs and it calms me.

I turn it on and Cheryl Cole blasts out. Typical.

"WE GOTTA FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FOR THIS LOVE, IF IT'S WORTH HAVING IT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR, OHHHH." He shouts out. Please someone help me actually no just kill me. Kill me now.

I roll my eyes.

"Unbelievable." I mutter under my breathe. Although clearly not as quiet as I thought.

"Oi don't give me that, she's amazing and you know it! Anyway you don't have to listen anymore, were here." Kieron says suddenly making me nervous.

"We'll it's now or never." I say stepping out if the car once he's parked up.

Once we've parked up, Kieron hands the keys back to me and he puts a hand on my back steering me in the right direction.

"Like I said." Kieron starts as we walk past the man guarding the door and go inside. "Just breathe, we don't have to stay." He says.

We go inside and it's fairly quiet. A bit like a night a Chez Chez. Not too busy but just right for my liking.

We grab a table and Kieron gets up to go to the bar.

"What d'ya want?" He asks.

"Whiskey, as ever." I say.

He rolls his eyes.

"Be right back." He goes up to the bar and I'm surprised how calm I am. But that calmness is short lived as a random guy starts speaking to him. Clearly chatting him up. Kieron looks over his shoulder and I look away quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I see him turn back around and shake his head at the guy.

"Your loss." I can barley make out over whatever music this is and Kieron simply snorts in response.

After Kieron's payed for the drinks he walks back over to our table in his 'Way to tight but that's the point' chinos and sits down next to me. Close enough so our thighs are touching.

This is going to be an interesting night...

_**A FEW HOURS LATER...**_

I'm pissed. Absolutely fucking wasted. The club doesn't close till four so Kie and I have decided were staying till the sun rises. Not that it rises at four.

Oh shush. I'm drunk.

Me and Kieron have just been chatting about nothing basically. He's got loads of looks of some guys and what surprises me I have to. That was a shock but Kieron just smirked with a hidden emotion once again in his eyes.

"Right come on Embo time for that dance you promised me mr." He states standing up with a slight wobble. Light weight.

"When did I promise that?" I slur. But he stretched out his hand and I accept.

When his hand touches mine it's like a buzz of electricity burning through my skin and I know he feels it too as he looks down at out hands . His eyes meet mine and for a few minuets we are the only people in the room.

He brakes the contact with both my eyes and hand and coughs.

"Right err... Dance?" He asks shifting his eyes around the room.

"Only if you dance normally!" I joke causing him too look at me again.

He pulls me by my wrist into the mass on the dance floor and we start dancing to the music.

I get lots if looks of if men who apparently find me 'attractive'.. And Kieron gets a lot of attention to. For some reason it makes my stomach turn.

"Hey, lets go get a drink." He whispers in my ear and it send shivers down my spine.

"Ok." I reply, my voice slightly raised so he can hear me over the music.

He goes up too the bar and I stand behind him. He orders two whiskeys and we wait. Without thinking I press up closer too him and put my arm next too his on the bar.

He leans back into me and I push forward so there isn't a single gap between us.

The bar man returns with the whiskey and Kieron's says thanks.

Kieron turns and passes me the whiskey. I gulp it down in one and he does the same.

We put the glasses on the bar and the music turns slow to give the loved up couples a chance to get there loving going.

And obviously I'm drunk. So I do the only thing my brain tells me too do.

Fuck it.

"Come on Kie, you want a dance, I'll give you a dance." I growl with the accent heavy from the alcohol.

He smiles at me. All teeth on show and I pull him to the dance floor and wrap my arms around his torso.

We start swaying slightly. And he leans his head back on my shoulder.

I lean my head into his exposed neck and brush my stubble against it. He lets out a quiet sigh and I breathe in his scent.

Without warning he turns in my arms and looks up at me. His eyes are darkening and his breathing is heavy. I know that image I reflected back at him.

"Emmett?" He asks.

"Kieron?"

"You know I said to Carl I loved someone else?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, do you wanna know who it was?"

"Kieron?" In still oblivious to what he's getting at.

"Maybe this will help you work it out." He says and my brain suddenly kicks into live. And my groin now that I think about it.

He wraps his arms around my neck and interlocks his fingers. He leans up and kisses me.

And I'm sure as hell gonna kiss him back...

* * *

** YAY a chapter :) I'm starting a new Kimmett story because I've got my best friend into fic and were both gonna write it! And she's a goo writer! **

** Next chapter somewhen this week xxx**

** Reviews are love xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Better late than never! Here is the next chapter! I have had several messages saying are thy gonna have sex. **

** Yes.**

** But not necessarily in this chapter. But lots I sexual tension. **

** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL MY REVIEWS ITS CRAZY! **

** Shout to AbbieWalters and Stormzzz and all the other amazing people on here and twitter :) **

** AND IF ANYONE KNOWS WHERE I CAN FIND A CLEMMETT FIC I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER! **

* * *

_And I'm sure as hell gonna kiss him back._

** Kieron's POV**

I'm kissing him. I'm kissing Emmett. He's kissing me back.

Wow.

He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine. We both seemed sobered now.

"Taxi home?" He asks.

"Yeah." I nod against his head.

Surprisingly he grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers.

He pulls me out of the club and as soon as we walk outside a taxi drives past.

"TAXI!" He shouts almost making me deaf.

The taxi pulls over and Emmett drags me by my hand into the taxi. We climb in and Emmett tells the taxi driver his address and we set off.

I lean into him our hands still locked together, I rest my head on his shoulder and he rests his head on mine. I can feel him inhaling my scent and I don't try to stop him.

Before too long were back at Emmett's house. We're still in the same position and to be honest I don't want too move.

We both unbuckle our seat belts and he pays the taxi driver.

We climb out of the taxi, I walk behind him to the door not sure about what's happened tonight.

It's not until he speaks that I've realised I've stopped and he's already opened the door.

"Kieron, ye okay?" He sounds tired. I think the drinks are having an affect on both of us.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." I reply walking inside the door and taking my shoes and coat off.

We both go and sit on the sofa. I reach for the remote and turn the TV on.

Come Dine With Me. Bingo.

Emmett pulls me into his side and i rest my head on his chest. I'm tired so I close my eyes.

I don't know what's happening, everything's silent. I open my eyes too see the room is darkened.

"You fell asleep." A voice I can make out as Emmett's says from somewhere in the room. I can vaguely make him out standing against the closed door.

"I carried you to bed." But I'm in his room?

"Oh thanks, sorry, bit confused." I say.

"It's ok." He says quietly, he starts taking his clothes off starting with his top.

I realise I shod probably take mine off too seeing as in in bed.

I sit up in bed not realising he's stopped to watch me. I take my long sleeved top off and drop it too the side of the bed. I stand up figuring it'd look weird trying to take my jeans off under the cover. I undo my belt and slide my jeans off. My socks coming off in the process.

I shiver at the temperature change and jump back into bed. Doing the 'Cold Bed Dance' I jump when my legs hits something warm and I realise Emmett's already in bed.

"How did you do that?" I ask wide eyed.

"What?" He says smirking.

Dick.

"You were over by the door and then- never mind." I sigh shuffling under the covers.

Then it hits me. We're both in our boxers.

"Emmett." I say turning to face him.

In reply all I get is his lips smashing against mine. He straddles me and runs his hands all over my body. I do the same. He tongue finds it's way into my mouth and his hands to my boxers.

"Urggh." I groan.

I roll over so I'm in top of him trying to gain some control but he just rolls me back.

All of a sudden his lips still and his body slumps down on mine.

"Emmett?" I ask slightly worried.

All I get in return is a loud snore.

Brilliant.

* * *

**Sorry it's not as long as usual. I has a migraine. Forgive me.**

**I'm going on Holiday on Friday so I won't be around the weekend so I'll update in the week! **

** Reviews are love! X**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back :) Sorry for the late update real life likes getting in the way and I don't appreciate it! **

** Chapter goes out to AbbieWalters and Stormzzz for being so supportive! :D**

** Thank you for all my reviews they are amazing! **

** Also how amazing was Leah's mentions of Brendan?! I cried so much! **

** EMMMETTTTT3333**

** Anyway... Enjoy! :) **

* * *

_ "Emmett?" I ask worriedly._

_ All I get in return is a loud snore. _

_ Brilliant._

**Emmett's POV.**

Fuck my head hurts! What the hell happened last night?

I open my eyes properly and for the first time I realise I'm not alone...

Kieron's next to me, practically draped across me and... Wait.. I'm not wearing any clothes, neither is he.

Fuck.

Did we? No.. We wouldn't have. Would we? The sequence of last nights events suddenly hit me like a brick in the face.

We were dancing, no sorry, grinding against one another, then we kissed.

Right. Ok. Stay calm Scan.

"EMMETT?!" Kieron screams, I hear a thump and realise he's fallen out of the bed. With everything on show.

Wow. He really is sexy all over. Shush thoughts shush.

"Honey, could you cover up for me, you'll catch a chill?" I ask trying to divert my eyes but it one of those situations you really don't want too look but you just can't stop looking.

He's quite big as well.

Before I have time to mentally scold myself. Kieron yanks the cover of me, covering his manhood. Hens forth uncovering mine.

Cliché.

"Oh god err ok." Kieron chokes out. While staring at my dick. He throws the cover back on top if me and stands behind the curtain. The postman getting a view of his own.

He seems to realise he's exposing his arse to the world and wraps himself in the curtains so it's covering everything.

Shame.

Fuck.

"Did we?" I ask.

"I don't, I think, we were going to but I think you fell asleep... On top of me.." Kieron's says while scanning the room for any evidence of us doing anything.

"Right." I say.

"Yeah." His voice is strained.

We stay in silence for a few minuets, when something catches my eye.

"Err Kieron, what's that on your neck?" Normally being naked in a room with Kieron would be my ideal fantasy but.. This seems wrong somehow.

He reaches up to touch his neck and he winces slightly when his hands reach the small purple mark.

Love bite then. Ok.

"Could you chuck me my boxers?" He asks and I mange to throw them to them without revealing too much.

He puts them on and come out from behind the curtain and grabs his shirt and jeans off of the floor.

"I'll just- he starts.

"Yeah." I finish. And he leaves the room without another word.

This is gonna be an interesting day...

_A FEW HOURS LATER..._

**Kieron's POV.**

Can today get any more tense? Me and Emmett haven't spoken all morning and it's just been so awkward. Like calling you teacher dad or, your mum walking in on you wanking.

I shiver at the memory I so desperately want to erase.

Emmett's out at the moment, filming that thing he's working on, Personal Appearance or something. Toby came and picked him up about an hour ago.

"I'll be back late." Were the only four words Emmett's spoken to me since this morning.

I get bored of sitting around and grab my laptop from under the coffee table and turn it on. I go straight to twitter and log in.

So many tweets saying they want emmett back. A particular hashtag catches my eye. #NakedScan...

My brain is screaming at me to not click it. *click*

I didn't do it my finger di- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?

That's a picture. Of Emmett. With no clothes on. He's standing in some sort of locker room. It's very blue and he's standing next to Eoin by the looks of it.

He thing... I just.

I click log out of twitter and close the laptop lid shut.

I really don't know what's happening! First Emmett's having second thoughts about his sexuality, he's watching Gay Porn, then again that one particular video is enough to turn anyone. Then we kiss at the nightclub. And wake up naked together. We need to have a chat.

I lay back on the sofa, pulling the cover over me that's laying over that back of it. I close my eyes. I know I've always fancied Emmett, I mean who wouldn't. Sexy face, sexy body, sexy eyes, really sexy ass.

I try and relax myself. Banishing all thoughts of the Moustached Irishman from my mind. I just don't know what to do. Maybe I'll give Bronagh a call. She's good at this kind of situation.

Only there's a problems, I'm not quite sure what the situation is...

* * *

**I know it's short but I'm using the Desktop fan fiction site on my phone to edit! And it keeps putting sentences in different paragraphs and ITS DOING MY HEAD IN! I'll upload the rest tomorrow! **

**PINKY PROMISE! **

**Reviews are loved! :) x**


End file.
